


The Special Relationship

by Jeneral2885



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS New Orleans team teams up with a Royal Navy Police Officer to solve a case. Has Pride found his match and girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I shouldn’t start a new NCIS New Orleans story but I had to get this down L.et me try to improve upon cross-agency relationships and work, since I think the episode “Foreign Affairs” wasn’t that great. Set after episode “Foreign Affairs”._

_No Percy here; I’m just not a fan of her and she wasn’t in “Foreign Affairs.”_

_As best as I can research via the internet, the UK Royal Navy has a small Special Investigative Branch (SIB) within its Royal Navy Police (RNP). This SIB is the smallest of the three SIBs in the UK Armed Forces—Royal Navy, British Army and Royal Air Force. The RNP SIB, as best as I can gather, isn’t a purely civilian organisation like the USN’s NCIS._

_See_ [ _https ://www.justiceinspectorates.gov.uk/hmic/media/inspection-of-the-royal-navy-police-special-investigations-branch-20101114.pdf_ ](https://www.justiceinspectorates.gov.uk/hmic/media/inspection-of-the-royal-navy-police-special-investigations-branch-20101114.pdf) _this link (join the space) for more information._

**Some bar in the French Quarter**

**New Orleans**

**2300 local**

 

“That’s like your fifth hurricane you ordered,” the bartender remarked, passing over the cocktail.

 

“Ya,” was the only reply from the female clad in a jumper and wearing a jumper skirt and pantyhose.

 

“I think you’re over heating in that clothing,” he added. “It’s hardly chilly in New Orleans ya know.”

 

“Ya,” the female replied, taking a large gulp of the drink and looking away.

 

“You should sip it slowly. Hurricanes that move fast if they are those that destroy nature,” the bartender added.

 

The lady just swallowed another lot of the drink and struck it down hard, along with some change. “Hey, that’s another quarter more,” he protested but the woman had disappeared into the crowd. “Boss,” he called to his supervisor, “I need to chase down a customer who didn’t pay right.” With the acknowledgement, the bartender hoped over the table and headed in the direction the lady headed towards. Carefully probing the various patrons, the women was no where to be found until he spied the exit. Opening the door, he barely took a few steps beyond he uttered a yell.

 

**Near the NCIS New Orleans Headquarters**

**0730 the next day**

 

“1:25:4,” Special Agent Meredith Brody groaned at the timer on her watch. “Shit, that is some lousy timing. Man, I really need to get into shape,” the mid-level NCIS Agent thought.

 

“Hey Agent Brody, that was some dash you made,” Brody turned to see Laurel Pride in night gown and pyjamas, standing outside the office.

 

“Laurel, you still here? And awake at this time in the morning?”

 

“I...I like to get up early,” she stepped outside. “It’s still a few days of mid-term break left so I figured I’d rather stay in Crescent City a while longer and enjoy dad’s cooking.”

 

“I hope you didn’t wake him up.”

 

“Oh no, I took a room a few doors away and dad is really asleep.”

 

“Okay,” Brody squeezed the end of her sweat-filled top on the ground before joining Laurel in the kitchen. Then younger girl fixed up a cup of cocoa while Brody poured a glass of juice. “You sure you’re ok this morning?” The Special Agent asked.

 

“Yeah...why?”

 

“Your face says something different,” Brody took a sip of the fresh fruit juice.

 

“My face?”

 

“I’m an interrogator by training, Laurel. I can sense when someone is hiding something.”

 

“Remind me never to play card games with you,” the college student gave a half laugh. “Can I trust you Agent Brody?”

 

“Of course and it’s Meredith; this isn’t a NCIS or federal affair.”

 

“Well, thanks Meredith,” Laurel drummed her fingers across the kitchen table. “It’s about dad. You know my parents divorced. Mom says she’s ok but she hardly returns my calls. Dad says the same, and you know he bought a bar and keeps playing the piano there during his spare time. I mean, I just don’t know if my parents are acting if everything is normal. I’m going to graduate soon, hopefully get a teaching job but I still want a stable family.”

 

“Well, I don’t know if it makes you feel better but I haven’t had a perfect stable family either since my sister was supposedly killed by that driver. I really never felt the same after that and my parents, especially my mother, weren’t and still aren’t much of a great help. I’m not on excellent my bother especially since her work is all compartmentalised. It’s never easy for any child. What would you like me to do?”

 

“I..I don’t know. Speak to him and her? Well, dad definitely.”

 

The ringing of the office phone interrupted Brody’s reply. “Special Agent Brody...right, our team well be there.” Turning to Laurel she remarked, “A case. Look, I’ll try to talk to Pride but no promises ok? Better wash up and catch some more sleep.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Pride and Brody arrived at an alleyway in the French quarter with LaSalle’s vehicle thundering to a stop. “What brings us here at this early our? I was just getting my French toast on the pan.”

 

“I haven’t had breakfast either LaSalle,” Brody replied and tossed him something. “Here,  this will help you.”

 

“I’ll make ya all pancakes with shrimp later,” Pride added. “But you should know, no unwanted items at a crime scene, especially nut bars that create crumbs. What we have here Loretta?”

 

“One female with eyes dug out. So far no other body parts missing. Lieutenant Lucy Lucie Melhan, her ID was thrown several inches away. The bartender there chased her for incorrect payment and found her like this.”

 

“Chris,” Pride pointed him to bartender. “Brody, area search for evidence.” A few minutes later, LaSalle reported the same account to Pride. “Bartender said the lady was acting a bit strange,  give mumbles or simple replies to his conversation and gulped down a hurricane cocktail.”

 

“May be so,” Lorretta added. “I don’t see any defensive wounds or markings to suggest an attack. Skin colour looks too natural to suggest poisoning. The autopsy awaits.”

 

“Pride,” Brody called. “This isn’t who the ID says it is. The automatic armed forces database says it’s not a Lieutenant Melhan.”

 

“Then who do we have here? Is it a naval personnel...” Pride’s phone beeped “..at all?”

 

Minutes later, Pride walked back down the stairs with a really puzzled look. “That was Director Vance. Apparently yes we don’t have a US Navy officer or sailor at all on hands.”

 

“Ok, so who is it? If it’s not Navy-related, it is our jurdiction King. I’d like some breakfast now.”

 

“It’s your sister Navy,” a new voice added, and a Master-at-Arms Third Class showed a female in business attire into the office. “Lieutenant Stacey Primrose, Special Investigation Branch, Her Majesty’s Royal Navy Police. You have my sailor in your hands.”

 

To Be Continued.          


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the review._

_I made up the special unit over here; no NAS JRB New Orleans does not have a Joint Rapid Operations unit. It may have clandestine units but well, that’s need to know._

 

_No offence to the Argentineans here; it’s just a story._

 

**NCIS New Orleans Headquarters**

 

“Sister Navy?” LaSalle exclaimed.

 

“Royal Navy,” Brody answered correctly, extending her hand. “Meredith Brody, Special Agent. Recently moved down here.”

 

“Chris LaSalle.”

 

“Nice accent,” RNP officer Primrose commented.

 

“Dwayne Pride,” the boss of the team gave her firm shake.

 

“Pride? You’re parents had that surname or you renamed it?”

 

“Ahem, you said, the body was one of yours?”

 

“Yes,”  the RNP Officer answered but before she could continue, a buzzing sound was heard. “Videoconferencing,” Pride announced to his agents. “Ms Primrose, could you wait outside...” Another buzzing noise was heard and the British officer held up her phone. “Looks like we’re going to the meeting together.”

 

Minutes later in the darkened videoconferencing room, the familiar face of NCIS Director Leone Vance appeared. Next to him was a bearded man wearing a naval uniform with shoulder rank slides showing three stripes but the third containing a round circle. “Pride, Agents, hello once again. I’ll like you to me my British counterpart, Commander Richard Wale, the Provost Marshal of the Royal Navy Police.”

 

“Hello Special Agents,” the thick accented voice boomed. “I see you met my officer. Well, it’s time to fill you in the case. Stace.” The newcomer handled files marked, ‘secret’ as the Provost Marshal continued. “The person you have Royal Navy Lieutenant (he pronounced it leftenant) Commander Charlotte Winterbourne. She is, was a leading naval operations officer working on interoperability between navies, especially ours and the USN. Commander Winterbourne was working with the Joint Rapid Reaction Operations at your NAS JRB New Orleans...”

 

“There’s no such department there,” Brody interjected.

 

“Officially there isn’t,” Vance chimed. “Unofficially there is. It is ad Dick says, a bout rapid reaction, particularly to the SOUTCOM AOR. Personnel help with really rapid response to crises in the region, but response that the National Command Authority doesn’t want to make public. The personnel there are listed under the Navy Operational Support Center (NOSC).”

 

“Winterbourne was working your side on how the US would assist us with a threat to the Falkland Islands,” the Provost Marshal continued. “She was carrying a memory stick with material on it when she last checked in yesterday 2000 hours your time.”

 

“What about this US Navy....” Pride glanced at his notes, “Melhan, whose ID we found at the scene?”

 

“Melhan was an operations officer working with Winterbourne on joint covert operations policies,” Vance added. “It’s a mystery why her ID was found. Your task agents, is to naturally to find out who murdered Commander Winterbourne and what happened to that memory stick. If it falls into the hands of any adversary, it would cause extreme adverse effects on our entire Trans-Atlantic partnership.”

 

“I’ve sent Lieutenant Primrose to work with you,” Commander Wale added. “She’s one of our most experienced investigators. I’m sure she were be a capable asset.”

 

“Good luck guys,” Pride concluded. “I’m sure you’ll be a another shining example of the special relationship.” With that, the line with Washington was finished.

 

“Well, welcome onboard and welcome to New Orleans Lieutenant,” Pride shook Primrose hands again.

 

“Thank you, and please, it’s just Stacey.”

 

“Well, Stacey, where should we begin?”

 

“Well, let me walk you through these files,” she started and after nearly hour later, the NCIS team had a strong understanding of their victim. “Well, that done, I’m wondering if I could see the Commander Winterbourne’s body?”

 

“Well, that means a trip to our ME’s office,” Pride smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll like her and our goofy forensic scientist. Chris, Brody, head down to this Joint Rapid Reaction Operations centre and find out more about Melhan and Winterbourne.”

 

Several minutes later, as Pride led the RNP SIB towards the medical examiner’s office, he turned and asked, “Well, this is the first time I’ve team up with the RNP. I mean, I’ve been to Portsmouth once, but that was a short port visit as a junior NCIS agent.”

 

“We’re more specifically the SIB—Special Investigation Branch,” Stacey stated, “the investigative branch of the RNP and the smallest of SIB units; the British Army has the largest. We’ve mainly been concerned with cases such as assaults and murders or anything that related to our Armed Forces Act. Definitely no where near the capabilities of your agency.”

 

“I’m glad to help out,” Pride replied. “So do you hail Portsmouth? I remember it’s a lovely city with naval history.”

 

“It is; it is our major naval base after all. No, I’m originally from the Cambridgeshire region. I joined the Royal Navy because my grandfather was a sailor. I hoped around from warfare to communications and found my forte in policing and investigations.”

 

“Interesting,” Pride observed, as her brown hair was swept up by the wind. “If you don’t mind me saying, you look the type to be a...a Lieutenant Commander.”

 

“Why, I take that as a compliment. No, I was a rating, what you people call enlisted, for many years. I only got commissioned a few years back. The other main Lieutenant Commander is my actual boss, the head of the SIB, Lieutenant Commander Giles Corden.”

 

**On the way to NAS JRB New Orleans**

 

“So, whatcha think of the new catch?” LaSalle commented as he stopped at the lights.

 

“New catch?” Brody asked.

 

“This Brit girl. She’s the type  for Pride don’t y think?”

 

“Chris LaSalle, we barely know her and you’re thinking of relationships? How do you see her as Pride’s new love?”

 

“She has it all—brown hair, not too short or tall, confidence, the smile....”

 

“Yeah and so do many other people,” Brody countered. “It’s a case, Chris...”

 

“And it’s been time since King and Linda left each other.”

 

“You know Laurel actually brought this up this morning,” Brody quickly recounted her meeting with Pride’s daughter. “But seriously, we shouldn’t be playing matchmaker,” Brody said, flashing her badge at the Master-at-arms.

 

Several more checks later, the agents found themselves escorted by more Master-at-arms through several more locked doors. At the next stop, they saw plain clothes officials with cardboard boxes packing up two desks with names visible on them. “Hey!” LaSalle called, “NCIS! Stop the packing!”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. I made up these two drugs._

 

**NAS JRB New Orleans**

 

“NCIS!” LaSalle repeated himself again and only on the third cry did one of the men walk over. “Yeah, honey, DCIS,” he flipped open his identification. “Something bothering you?”

 

“Yeah, this is our crime scene. Why are you clearing Melhan and Winterbourne’s desks?”

 

“Orders,” The Defense Criminal Investigative Service agent said curtly.

 

“Well, we have orders as well to investigate Winterbourne’s death and Melhan’s supposed disappearance,” LaSalle argued to the taller agent. Oh bow, another fight over jurisdiction.

 

“You got this?” Both NCIS agents saw a form authorising the clearing of all material from the two officers’ desk, signed by a senior DCIS official.

 

“Look, we want to solve our case as well,” Brody started. The DCIS Agent-in-charge had his eyes locked on her, specifically Brody’s cleavage and bra outline. “Look, if you hold your clearing, we’ll be quick to interview the people here and look through the stuff here.” The DCIS agent continued to stare at her and Brody then realised what was happened. “If you stall your work, we’ll keep you updated, you get the credits and reward.”

 

**Jefferson Parish Medical Examiner’s Office**

**The same time**

 

“Very nice to meet your Dr. Wade,” RNP SIB Sub-Lieutenant Primrose shook her hand.

 

“Please, we’re working together, call me Loretta. ‘Doctor’ makes me sound so old,” Loretta replied. “So, how can I help you?”

 

“I would like to see Commander Winterbourne’s body?”

 

“Ah over,” Loretta motioned and with the face visible, Stacey pulled out the Royal Navy records of Charlotte Winterbourne and showed it to Pride. “Ok, so we do have a Royal Navy officer instead of a USN officer. We know her eyes were dug out, what else?”

 

“They were hideously removed, but post-mortem,” Loretta began. “COE was due to some drug which slowly paralysed her, but only her limbs, not her facial muscles. It’s some specialised paralysis drug which Sebastian may have a light on. Definitely not administered by a needle unless my eyes aren’t what they should be. So either ingested somehow, although her stomach, throat and oesophagus show no sign of external liquid and still healthy. A very elaborate but hideous murder.”

 

With a grim nod, Pride led Stacey to Sebastian’s office. “No, no, no…yes!!!” They heard Sebastian yell. “Something you found Sebastian?” Pride asked.

 

“No, no, it’s my MMORPG, I thought I was going to lose the game,” Sebastian replied, wiping sweat off his forehead. “Oh…hello.”

 

“Stacey Primrose, RNP SIB,” The British officer extended her hand.

 

“Oh..ow,” Was Sebastian’s response.

 

“Sebastian, she’s working with us on the case. Loretta said you have something?”

 

“Oh, yes right, hi, Sebastian Lund. I once attended a forensics conference with hosted by your MOD Police but oh, you’re navy like us. Anyway, yes, it was a really hideous thing to gouge one’s eyes out. The paralysing drug can be either the RB27 or the HM48 drug, both technically are in their developmental stages and both technically illegally. Assuming the assassin or assassins are around this area, here’s a list of possible companies.

 

“Thanks, Sebastian,” Pride took the listen and suddenly received a call from his agents. “How was it at that secretive office?”

 

“Can you believe DCIS was there first? Tall agent tried to push out out there until somehow he changed his mind because of uh Brody…”

 

“Please don’t let this out, but damn he was really hitting on me,” Brody join the conversation. “But well, I guess his hyper-drive of testosterone allowed me to convince him to halt his clearing of the desk. A load of evidence is heading your way Sebastian but we have some preliminary information. Our two officers were indeed working on possible US clandestine assistance to British Forces in the Falkland Islands. They were also working on broader secretive US military operations in the region, one that may include UK Special Forces or SIS aka MI6 activities. It includes all the countries in the SOUTHCOM AOR, especially those that might turn into right-wing.”

 

“Winterbourne did indeed copy a memory stick full of data yesterday. Colleagues here said she wasn’t showing any unusual behaviour recently, except one person noticed that she was shaking her leg every few minutes,” LaSalle continued. “As for Melhan, well she was quite quiet the last few days, even ignored the cooks at the chow line who made her favourite dish. We’re still trying to get hold of more colleagues but the secrecy is really secret here. Oh, the computers and stuff? We need to get our resident ‘hacker’ in on this.”

 

“Well I believe Patton is finishing up is work in Florida,” Pride said then turned to Stacey. “Patton Plame, our computer expert. Chris, Brody, continue your stuff, then start looking at this company,” Pride explained what Sebastian had told them. “Find out if any of their drugs were stolen or anything suspicious. Lieutenant Primrose and I will take another.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Pride and Stacey were at another part of New Orleans, facing a Greyish buiding with dark streaks. “By the way, you can call me Stace if that’s easier. You’re Dwayne right?”

 

“Everyone calls me Pride but Dwayne will be nice,” Pride said, surveying the building. “Except, Chris, he calls me King. Doesn’t look like there’s even a bell to ring right?”

 

“I’ve seen worsen in my time,” Stacey replied but soon enough they found a side gate to enter. Even so, the building appeared to be without any doors or a single hatch. “This isn’t even an military installation,” Pride said, looking at the note Sebastian gave them. “But it’s so creep...hello,” they noticed someone in a dark suit a few metres award. “Hello, NCI..” before Pride could say ‘S’, the figure darted off and both of the agents followed suit. “NCIS! Stop!” Pride called only to receive a spray of bullets at his feet, causing his to fall to the ground. “You ok?” Stacey asked. “I’ll get him.” She zoomed off like a sprinter and after several turns around various sides of the building, Stacey drew up all her energy and jumped high, crashing down on the person. “Royal Navy Police,” she announced herself, pulling out her Glock 17. “Don’t resist!”

 

To Be Continued.              

 


	4. Chapter 4

**S**

**Some Building**

**Unknown Area of New Orleans**

 

“Hey! Let me go! Get these cuffs off me!” the man yelled as both Pride and Primrose dragged him to a corner to sit.

 

“NCIS,” Pride repeated himself and flashed his identity. “We would like to ask you a few questions Mr…?”

 

“I don’t have to give you anything, let me go!” The man protested. “Get these cuffs off!”

 

Suddenly, a creaking noise was heard and a section of the ground nearby opened up to reveal a three men, two in dark business suits with ear pieces and one in a laboratory coat and bald hair.

 

“Alright, what’s the hell is all this about? He drawled in a South Californian accent. “Who the hell?”

 

“NCIS, Senior Special Agent Dwyane Pride and this is Royal Naval Police Stacey Primrose,” Pride repeated, though incorrectly identifying his partner. “We’re investigating the possible use of the RB27 drug on…”

 

The man in the laboratory coat motioned them forward then stopped. “Release Sandy over there please.” That done, he motioned to dismissed his guards and brought the two of them through a series of security locks and into a silver lined wall room.

 

“Dr Pat Haynes,” the man finally introduced himself. “I apologise for Sandy’s behaviour. He certainly a genius but he has some medical condition that makes him run in the presence of strangers.” A panel above them open and a mechanical handle lowered three cups of cold water descended.

 

“You were asking about the RB 27?” Haynes extracted a tablet from underneath the table, entered the password and swiped several times before displaying several charts were displayed. “Ugly looking thing right? Sandy’s the brains behind this drug and its s only regulated to certain how should I say intelligence agencies like the CIA.”

 

“Were any of your samples missing or stolen lately?” Stacey asked.

 

“I will admit there was one sample missing, but that was exactly two weeks ago and it was recovered within six hours. The staffer was reprimanded. Anything else?”

 

Pride recounted their case and asked if any sold sample of the drug would have been used for illegal actions. “I, we don’t monitor all the uses of any drug we sell and I don’t think any company does. Now, if you will excuse me…”

 

Both Pride and Primrose recollected the dead Royal Navy officer and the missing USN officer but the doctor kept a blank face. “I’m sorry Special Agents, I don’t think I can help you further.” Within minutes, both Pride and Primrose were deposited outside of the building.

 

**Back at NCIS New Orleans Headquarters**

**Sometime later**

 

“No boss, nothing. There was no missing HM48 drug and we double checked their records,” LaSalle informed Pride through a phone call. “Brody and I are going to interview another of Melhan’s and Winterbourne’s colleagues. We’ll be back at base after.”

 

“Well, still lots of unknowns,” Pride remarked, pocketing his phone. “So what are your views?”

 

“The simple part says that Dr. Haynes is stating the truth,” Primrose replied. “The other part of me says we have a smart liar on our hands.”

 

“So which part is tugging at you more?”

 

“Well…it’s how would you say it Special Agent, fifty-fifty?”

 

“Same here. Say are you hungry? I can make some Muffuletta—it’s an Italian Sandwich. Oh since we’re on this together, call me Pride. Better yet, Dwayne,” he said smiling.

 

“Well Dwayne,” Stacey smiled back, “I am in fact hungry. But first can we walk back over to your forensic scientist? He could help again with something.”

 

**Another area of NAS JRB New Orleans**

**Around half an hour later**

 

“Well nothing new again,” Meredith Brody stated, closing up her mini tablet. “This case either the toughest of all cases or someone better pay us more.”

 

“Can’t handle it Brody?” LaSalle playfully poked his partner.

 

“I can damnit; I’m joking,” Brody landed a soft punch back on his shoulder. “It is actual a case that makes me want to see the end fast, especially how that Royal Navy girl was murdered.”

 

“Speaking of that victim, what do you think of our new colleague?”

 

“Didn’t you ask me that previously? She’s nice, eases in well with the team….”

 

“She’s a good match for Pride isn’t she? She has the hair, eyes…”

 

“Chris LaSalle, I told you it is a case, not a match making challenge or reality TV,” Brody protested.

 

“But Pride does need a real partner. Didn’t you tell me Laurel mentioned something about it?”

 

Brody recounted her earlier early morning conversation with Laurel. “She said it felt strange her parents were alright being divorced and she wondered if there was going to be another in Pride’s life. But I don’t think she wanted her father to start dating immediately.”

 

“Primrose sounds a lot better than that agent from down under,” LaSalle argued.

 

“Christopher LaSalle, get out your mind over of romantic relationships,” Brody shook her head. “Hey, we’re walking away from HQ.”

 

“I wanna fill my stomach. Po’boy sound good for you? I’ll buy this time.”

 

**Jefferson Parish Forensic Lab**

**Around the same time**

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to swipe any other parts for you?” Sebastian asked.

 

“No thanks; those are all the parts I came into contact with,” Stacey replied, replacing her coat. She actually meant: No damnit, I don’t want to take off my clothes!

 

“That’s a clever move; remembering that Sandy guy has his fingerprints and DNA over your clothes and skin.”

 

“Yup, hopefully we’ll get something out of them. I know DNA searches take time, hopefully the fingerprints will bring up something.”

 

“So about that sandwich…”

 

“You know what? I love to but I’m, how do you Americans say it, beat for the day. I even think I’m on DC time. Catch you tomorrow ok?”

 

Pride nodded but inside, he wishes he could have made that meal for this British girl. Was she his type? Half an hour later in her hotel room, Stacey Primrose kicked off her boots and removed her jeans. As sailor and later a police girl, she had climbed the ladder of both world while trying to find stable relationships. The last she had was with some Italian officer in NATO headquarters which ended with her seeing him naked with another lady. But how about this Yank, this southern and food-loving Dwayne Pride? Is he the one?

 

To Be Continued             


End file.
